Tales of a Captive
by EbonyV
Summary: Marie is a sassy southern belle in hot water with her uncle, when she suddenly is kidnapped by a dashing cajun. Is Mr. Erik Lensherr somehow behind this?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

The spring of 1850 was a cold one. Standing above my father's grave with the rain drizzling down was quite the depressing experience. The rain mixed with the dirt, creating mud, and further mess. It was supposed to be a clean, neat, so-called 'celebration' of my father's life. However, with the dreary weather, it seemed more of a condemnation to hell. I simply stood there, listening to the priest and standing next to my Uncle Charles. Having only met him once, today, it was surprising to me that he would be my new caretaker. I wondered why my Aunt Prissy nor my Uncle Robert could take care of me. I was fond of them both. I suppose**d**, however, that they were not fond of the town's 'wild-child' ruining either of their reputations.

Listening to the priest ramble on bored me. I glanced around, hoping to find something entertaining to watch or look at. I spotted a man of lower class, with shaggy hair and cheap clothes. It surprised me. Occasions like a death cost money. I had to go out and buy a new dress, new bonnet, new shoes. Uncle Charles had to purchase black velvet to place over the mirrors, and take down all of our family portraits. Death wasn't an inexpensive thing. So I was confused to why this man, of whom I did not even recognize, was so shabbily dressed. He caught my eye, and I looked into his for a few seconds. Dark, almost black, irises, with a glimmer of spirit. They were enchanting. I turned away reluctantly, lowering my eyes to the ground, for I was not supposed to be doing anything but praying. Uncle Charles cleared his throat, and I knew that I would have a long lecture about this incident later. He was still sore over the fact that I had commented on his prematurely balding head earlier, thoughit was true.

As the priest finished, I placed my black rose on top of the coffin. Then it was slowly lowered down into the grave, and an unexpected tear slipped out. This man had treated me horribly. He pushed me away because he said that I reminded him of my mother. I only saw him a few times a month. Other th**a**n that, he was always on the road.

Even with our plantation in Caldecott County, he owned a business in Jackson, and typically only came home one or two weekends a month, if that. Ororo, our servant, took care of me, even when he was home. Ororo was a strange woman. Very dark skin, yet she had the vocabulary and correct pronunciation of a wealthy man. Smart as a whip**,** too. 'Ro had been taking care of me my whole life. My mother died right after I was born, and I believe that my father blamed me for her death. I suppose I blame myself too. Mother had been perfectly healthy. Immediately after I was born, however, she got very sick, and passed within a few days. My father had no idea what to do with me_**;**_I was merely a reminder of what had been.

He never asked about me, or was even concerned with my life until quite some time later. I was fourteen, and a worker on our plantation had caught my fancy. His name was Cody McIntyre. He was three years my senior, with big blue eyes and sandy blond hair, quite handsome. He developed a liking for me too, and we began to engage in intimacy. Ororo discovered our relations and was forced to tell my father, who then fired Cody, making sure he was rehired a long ways away from me. Since then, the only times he had interrupted Ororo's parenting was to make sure my hems were longer, my necklines were higher, and the colours of my dresses duller. Even so, with my hazel flecked green eyes, my bright auburn hair, and my hourglass figure, I still caught the attraction of many gentlemen in the area, as well as the distaste of almost every single woman in a thirty mile radius.

Unfortunately for them, I was taken. Not that I wanted to be. A month before my

father succumbed to consumption, he decided, along with Mr. Edgar Wagner, that I was

to marry Kurt Wagner, Edgar's son. It wasn't too bad of a match. He was definitely not devoid of looks, with his high cheekbones and thick hair. However, I had known Kurt since I was but a child. My earliest memories always included him. Sneaking around our plantation, playing tricks on poor Ororo is how I remember my early childhood. We were horrid to her, but she just laughed and treated us as if we were her own children. We truely felt we were. She cleaned scrapes and gave us ice to suck on on hot days. Even though Kurt had his own parents, he spent most of his time with us. He and I were inseparable.

As he grew older, his parents let him come over less and less. By and by, two years ago, he stopped coming altogether. It was ensuing the incident with Cody, and I couldn't have felt more alone. Ororo consoled me through my troubles. I remained in the house for a few months, composing myself.

A few days before my sixteenth birthday, my father came home, coughing up blood. Ororo tried to nurse him until a doctor could be called, but by the time one arrived, my father was unconscious. He died a week later, never regaining consciousness.

So that was why I waswalking away from my father's freshly dug grave, surprised that I am saddened. I took my time back to the carriage, thinking about my tears. A tall

handsome man suddenly stood in front of me, and I stopped, a watery smile on my face.

"I am so sorry, Marie." Kurt said quietly, putting his comforting hands on my

own.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I mumbled to him. "You know of my

relationship with him. Practically non-existent." He shook his head, instead bringing me

into a hug. I held him back, even though I knew this would be the subject of another

lecture from my uncle. We stood there for a while, his arms wrapped around me as I

softly cried into his shoulder. I ignored all of the whispers around us, and all of the eyes that I could feel on the two of us. After a few minutes I pushed away from him, not wanting to cause him any more troubles.

"I should go." I smiled at him through my wet eyes. Kurt nodded, and let me go.

"I'll see you later." He told me, squeezing my gloved hand. I nodded, then headed off into the carriage, where my uncle was already waiting. I waved to Kurt before Uncle Charles drew the curtains, frowning at me.

"What have I told you about paying attention to important things? And that

public display of affection! Dear Marie, what have you been reduced to? How can you

disgrace your father's-" I tuned him out, listening to the soothing sound of the horses'

hooves.

Break

A few months passed, and Mr. Wagner decided it was time to announce the betrothal of Kurt and I. Even though I, at only sixteen, still had a few years until usual marrying age, I suppose Mr. Wagner wanted to make sure that I became a loving and loyal spouse, as to derail my 'loose' ways.

A ball was to be held tonight for Mr. Wagner to announce the engagement. Standing in front of my mirror was where I was. Ororo was helping lace up my corset, tighter than usual. My final night of freedom was wrapped up in this ball, and I just wished that someone would take me away. I loved Kurt, I did, but in a strictly platonic way. The idea of consummating this marriage was an idea that had plagued me ever since my father spoke of this marriage.

"Marie?" Ororo said, shattering my daydreams.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice airy. The corset cut off most of my air flow. It was a new style, being put on my figure rather than sewn into the dress.

"Are you troubled?" She frowned. I bit my lip, nodding. She took my dress, slipping it on over my head, and began to adjust it.

"What is troubling you?" She asked, hooking up the back.

"The whole idea of Kurt and I." I shrugged. Ororo sighed, smoothing out my skirts.

"Marie, you _know_ that you must marry him. I know that he is like a brother to you. But this is what your father wanted. Your uncle only wants to honour his wishes." Ororo told me, picking up the silver and emerald ear bobs from the bureau, and fastening them to my lobes. After she fastened them, I nodded.

"But...Kurt and I..." I blushed. Ororo knew what I was trying to say.

"Do your best, my dear. Mr. Wagner will certainly expect grandchildren, so it really is not something you can avoid." I nodded. Ororo affixed the simple silver and emerald necklace around my collar, it matching the earrings. She slipped a silver bangle onto each wrist, and then turned me around.

"Let me look at you." She said warmly, a smile on her face. Ororo beamed at me as she took in her work.

"You look beautiful, Marie." I reddened.

"Thank you, 'Ro." I said, stepping down from the platform.

"The carriage will be outside waiting for you in around a half hour. In the meantime, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten much in the last few days. You need to get some food into yourself, dear." Ororo put a hand on my shoulder, guiding me downstairs.

After I ate a bit, I left in the carriage for the ball. I stared out the window the whole ride, dreading what was to come.

As soon as I stepped out the carriage, the whispers started.

"...such a scandal, her red hair and low cut dresses..."

"...McIntyre? She was intimate with him at thirteen! That's why.."

"...wouldn't be surprised if Kurt and the rogue had already..you know..."

Snippets of conversations were all I heard as I walked in. It wasn't unusual. Whenever I went out in public, it was the same story. Everyone thought I was unladylikebecause I had had relations with one person. A working class man at that. I do not even know how news of the affair had gotten out. Ororo, my father, Cody and I were the only ones, to my knowledge, who knew about it. But perhaps Cody had told someone...I do not know.

Anyway, these talks of myself acting like a loose womanwere common. I usually simply ignored them. However, as soon as I stepped foot on the ballroom floor, a particularly gossipy pair of sisters, Judith and Sarah Grayson, stepped up to me. Judith sniffed haughtily at me.

"Why hello, Marie." She managed. Her corset was obviously strung too tightly, in attempt to fit her unsightly figure into the desired 'hourglass' look. I couldn't hide my displeasure as the twins stared back at me, waiting for a response.

"Judith. Sarah." I nodded curtly to them as they glared at me with their beady little eyes. "What a pleasant surprise." It came out quite sarcastically, which wasn't completely my intention. Sarah snickered behind her hand, unladylike as usual. This 'lady' was always breaking stature. She rode astride horses quite often, in _trousers_, no less. It was absurd.

"Speaking of pleasant surprises, found any in your bed?" She and Judith cackled with glee. Neither of them even had correct grammar. They were nothing but a family of two-bit hicks with fancy dress. For the lord's sake, her father had sired half of the working population in Mississippi!

"I wouldn't be talking about surprises in bed, Sarah. From what I have heard about your father, there is plenty of shock to go around." Venom spewed from my words. Sarah's face flushed cerise as Judith frowned.

"Our father is not...a..." I raised my eyebrows questioningly, a knowing smirk on my face.

"A what, Sarah?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster. They both returned to their signature glares, their fake and out-of-fashion ringlets bouncing as they strutted awkwardly.

"Whore!" Judith called to me, as the pair angrily made their way to the opposite side of the ballroom. I was about to follow them when a hand grabbed my arm.

"It isn't worth it," Kurt soothed. I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes as I stared the girls down. Kurt pulled me back, and spun me towards him, away from seeing those infuriating girls.

"They make my blood boil," I muttered under my breath, finally looking at him. I was a bit alarmed at his appearance. He looked tired, run down. He seemed to have aged ten years in two months. Kurt seemed to notice the worried look on my face. He smiled.

"It's nothing you can do." he said, practically reading my mind. "I simply have some affairs to attend to." I nodded, understanding. 'Affairs' was code for Wanda Maximoff. Wanda was his true love. They had been planning to ask Mr. Wagner permission to get married for quite some time, until my father put in a word for me. Wanda hated me for a while after she found out why they couldn't marry, but she was adequately civil now. Kurt had been with her secretly ever since the betrothal was discussed, and it was quite stressful. Secret meetings, fake trips, it was hard to pull off such shenanigans without suspicions being aroused.

"Well, Marie, the affairs I had to tend to are obviously not the source of the celebration for tonight." Kurt said, attempting to sound cheerful. "So, may I have this dance?" I smiled at him and took his outstretched hand, being led off to the dance floor.

We danced for a few melodies before Kurt led me off of to the side. In hushed tones he informed me about his seeing Wanda one last time, in a few minutes out in the courtyard. Night had just fallen, so it was the perfect time to talk without being seen. He asked me to go stroll the gardens for only a quarter hour, just so it would seem that he was out conversing with me rather than meeting Wanda. I agreed, and we walked outside together, going out separate ways.

I ambled along the pathway, deeply breathing in the sweet sent of the magnolia blossoms. Humming the last song's tune to myself, I stopped in front of the tree and picked a flower for my hair, tucking it behind my ear gently. I was about to carry on with my promenade, when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth, and an arm reach around to my front, a sharp mental point being pushed to my throat. A young man, with a peculiar French accent, began to speak.

"Come quietly, _chère_." Like hell I would. I tried to scream through his hand and wriggle free, but the blade cut into the skin on my throat. A few beads of crimson slowly trailed down my pale skin, but I didn't stop my fight. The damn crinoline under my skirts prevented me from being able to kick him, but my hands were still somewhat free. I pushed at his arm, ultimately making the blade tear a little more into my flesh. Bad choice. Before I could even think of another way to get out of this mess, the man put a sweet smelling cloth against my nose, and I quickly fell into the inky black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Nooo, I don't own anyone. Unfortunately. Damn you, Marvel, for making fantasmic charries. I'm not totally sure if I like the way the story is panning out, so reviews, please! Or flames. Either or.

As I slowly regained consciousness, I knew something was wrong. It was very hard to breathe. I felt my corset cut into my flesh as I breathed. Why hadn't I taken it off? And why did my bed feel so hard? Suddenly, I remembered. Walking through the garden, being held at knife point, and then...darkness. I opened my eyes, squinting in the sudden harsh sunlight. I was in a small shed, with a tiny window on the far wall. It had a few crates and wooden barrels, but nothing I could really use to escape. I looked further and instantly spotted my captor. He was sleeping at the door, which was...locked. Damn. I looked more closely and spotted the key on a piece of rope, encircling his wrist. I smiled to myself. Stupid, he was. As long as I could slip the rope off of his wrist, I would be free. I got up shakily, steadying myself on the wall before creeping towards him. I was almost there when he opened his eyes, looking straight at me.

"I wouldn't try that if I was you, lil' lady." I backed away in surprise, tripping over the hem of my dress and falling on my backside. I had seen him before. He was the man at my father's funeral. But why had he captured me? I stared at him as he stood, walking over to me.

"D'you really think I'm that stupid?" He laughed. "Get up." He told me, and I glared at him, staying right where I was.

"Yes, you must be stupid, otherwise you wouldn't have kidnapped someone who is as a prominent member of society as I." I lied, for almost everyone in Caldecott County viewed me as a black sheep. He laughed knowingly.

"You, Miss Marie, are nothing but a blemish on your father's good name. My employer made sure to inform me all about your wrongdoings before he sent me off to take you." This man smirked down at me, as if he knew me.

"Is that why you were at my father's funeral?" I spat at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you would remember seein' me there. From the look on your face, I looked like a two-bit hick t'ya." My face flushed, and I looked down. "Now get up." He repeated, holding out a hand to me. The hand with the key wrapped around it, I noticed. I smiled at him and reached for it, but instead of using it to help myself up, I pulled him down, grabbing the rope with the key and running towards the door. I hastily unlocked it, and started running as fast as I could. The shack was in the middle of a field. A bare field. No trees, no flowers, not even grass.

But there _was_ mud. So much so that after two steps, I slipped and fell, my dress billowing around me on the disgusting ground. I tried to get up, but my shoe had gotten caught in the muck. I swore under my breath as I saw the man laughing at me from the doorway.

"Feisty, but stupid." He shook his head, an arrogant grin on his face. My face was beet red as I struggled to get up again. He walked towards me, making sure not to slip himself. He stood over me and smirked, much to my displeasure.

"Help me up." I snapped at him, my entrapped foot starting to hurt.

"If you're gonna talk to me like that, I could just leave you out here." He set on loosening my foot from it's hold. As he tried to pull it out, his hand went a little higher up my leg, to my calf. Surprised, I unconsciously kicked him with my free leg. A man was never supposed to touch a lady in that way. He sprawled backwards into the mud as I realised what I had done.

"You blasted bitch!" He shouted at me, his furious face covered in mud. I stared at him, scared for the first time. He grabbed my foot and yanked it out of the mud, and I whimpered. It hurt, more than it had before. He grabbed my arm and jerked me up, carrying me wedding-style back to the shack. The man dropped me in one corner, and I scrambled to a sitting position, terrified. He looked angry enough to kill.

"He told me you were difficult, but I didn't imagine you would be this bad." He growled at me, and I whimpered again, from a mix of pain and terror. My ankle was throbbing now, so much that I thought it may be broken. He stepped closer to me and I pressed back to the wall. Another step closer to me, and he kicked my injured ankle to the side. I cried out in pain, the throbbing growing to full out agony. I brought it up to my chest, clutching it, and his face grew less angry. He peered at me, curious.

"Are you alright?" He asked, a look of genuine concern crossing his face. I didn't answer, gritting my teeth so I wouldn't cry out. He knelt down next to me, prying my hands off of my boot-covered ankle. I watched as he gently removed the shoe. My ankle was twice the size as it normally should be, and I dug my nails into my palms in anguish as the man tenderly touched the swelling.

"Seems to be broken." He looked up to me with worried eyes. "Did I do this?" I didn't answer, not wanting to anger him further. He shook his head, standing up and looking down at my wound.

"I'll have to go get some bandages. Sit tight." He told me, walking out of the doors, and locking it from the outside. I sat there in surprise. He had been so terrifyingly angry, but the second he had realised I was hurt, he changed. I didn't know what to make of it.

I sat there until the man had gotten back. The man...I needed to know his name. He unlocked the doors, and came to me holding a sack. Kneeling down next to me, he moved my ankle to a different position and started wrapping it. He was silent as he did so. When he was about halfway through, I finally spoke.

"What is your name?" He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I break your ankle, and you suddenly want to know my name?" I shrugged. He hesitated for a moment, and then kept wrapping my ankle in the bandage.

"Call me Remy." He said simply. I nodded and fell back into silence. After he was finished wrapping my ankle, he stood.

"Well, this ruins our travel plans." He sighed to himself, wiping his hands of the mud. He grabbed some cards from his pocket and started shuffling them.

"Travel plans?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Bringing you to my employer, of course. You didn't think that I was keeping you here for fun, did you?" He laughed. I arranged my dress, tucking my bare leg back under before I answered.

"Speaking of...Who might that be, your employer?" He smirked at me, shaking his head.

"You'll find out when we arrive. I suppose we'll have to wait a few days though, let your ankle heal up a bit before we press on. _Je suis un __crétin._" He smacked his forehead with his hand. It was French for...something. I barely remembered my French lessons from when I was younger. Remy must have noticed my puzzled look, because he soon explained.

"Idiot." He said. I nodded, finally remembering.

"So, there really is nothing you can tell me about why you kidnapped me?" I asked nonchalantly, trying to sound not the least bit scared.

"Well, you _were_ kidnapped for a reason. But you'll live, no one wants to sadistically murder you." He shrugged.

"I assume that's supposed to be comforting?" He shrugged again. It seemed like he did that quite a lot.

"Are you hungry?" He finally asked after a long awkward silence. My stomach growled at the prospect of food. "I take that as a yes." He laughed, reaching into the sack he had earlier pulled the bandages from. He took out a loaf of bread, and a few apples. "Catch." He told me as he threw me an apple, and half of the loaf of bread. I did, and tore into the bread, starving. Remy watched me as I ate, seemingly not surprised at all about how unladylike I looked as I did so.

I finished my meal very quickly. Remy was barely halfway done with his food by the time I was done, and he laughed as he saw I was finished.

"Impressive." Was all he said. I frowned at him, but didn't say anything. It took about fifteen minutes for him to finish, and the whole time I was lost in my thoughts. Thinking about my ankle, thinking about Kurt, and Ororo, but mostly thinking about what Remy had said. _You, Miss Marie, are nothing but a blemish on your father's good name._ It rang in my ears. Was I really? Sure, I was outspoken, and not a typical domesticated woman, but was I really that bad?

I eventually laid down where I was, staring at the ceiling. That was when I again noticed my corset. It was making it terribly hard to breathe. Corsets like these were not meant to be worn for more than a few hours, and I had spent almost a full day in this. It was cutting off my air supply now, and if I kept it on, it could actually physically damage me. As I realized what I must do, I blushed dark rouge.

"Uh...Remy?" I asked, sitting up to face him.

"Oui?" He asked, shuffling his cards again.

"I...kind of need you to do something for me." He raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning what?"

"Uh..." No. I won't ask him to do this. I can do it myself...I will just need a little bit of time.

"Can you go to...wherever you acquired those supplies, and bring back a looser boot, so I may walk when my ankle has healed?" I asked, scrounging up the best request I could think of. He weighed my request for a second.

"Sure." He shrugged, deeming it a reasonable desire. I attempted to stand, to give him my boot so he could get the right size. My ankle instantly collapsed, and I fell back down onto the dirt floor. He walked over and grabbed the boot, frowning.

"I'll leave the doors open so you can get some fresh air. It's not like you can go anywhere anyway." He said, and with that he left. I sighed in relief. Now just to loosen my corset.

I managed to stand, keeping off of my injured side, and hopped over to a lone barrel. Sitting on it, I pulled my dress and crinoline over my head, and reached back to untie my stays. Finally I could breathe. I just sat there for about an hour, breathing in precious air. My father would have whipped me if he had seen me like that. Perched on a wooden barrel, in nothing but my corset and short shift, with my body on display. But to me, it was luxurious. Free of the confining dress and corset, I could breathe.

Then, out of the blue, someone cleared their throat. I turned my head quickly, looking to the doorway to see Remy standing there, staring at me. I yelped and scrambled to get my dress, falling off of the barrel in the process. I lay there with my dress covering me as I wished Remy hadn't seen that.

"What, I leave for an hour, and I come back to you half naked?" He cracked an awkward joke. I just sat there, flustered.

"I'll turn around and let you get dressed, _D'accord_?" He said, dropping the boots, and then turning and putting his hands over his eyes. I sat up, biting my lip. There was no way that I could get my corset and dress back on.

"Remy...?" I asked quietly.

"Not looking!" He said quickly.

"No, it's not that." I responded, blushing more deeply by the second. "Uh...I...kind of can't get dressed." He turned and looked at me, confused. "This corset...I can't really wear it any longer, and I can't wear this dress without it." I admitted sheepishly. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Women's fashion is so stupid." He said. "I should go pick you up a common woman's dress." He bent down and picked up my torn and filthy dress and crinoline. Remy looked to me then, staring for a little longer than I would wish. He looked down my body, and I felt my face grow hot. From my ample chest, to my small waist, to my wide hips. I felt violated. Never had a man looked at me with the amount of lust that had washed over his face. He swallowed hard and raised his eyes, looking into mine.

"I'll be right back. Keep your shift on, will you? I don't want you buck naked by the time I come back." He chuckled warily to himself, and left once more.

"Oh boy." I said to myself, taking off my corset fully, My slip was small and thin, but I wasn't any more exposed with my corset off than with it on. I thought back to Remy's wandering eyes. For a second I was afraid he would rape me, seeing that desire in his eyes. With his sudden mood swings, I might not be surprised if he does, with myself this exposed. I might haveeven be scared of him. The thought. Me, whom Kurt calls brave, and Ororo calls bold, being frightened by a man like this.

I thought more about Remy. His dark eyes, and chiseled features, his lean but strong physique. He was alluring.

_No_, I thought to myself. _This man kidnapped you. He broke your ankle, and looked at you as if you were a common whore. You are not attracted to him. _But on the other hand...he broke my ankle accidentally. I had kicked him, after all. Maybe I deserved it. After he had realised that my ankle was injured, he had been instantly sorry, true worry written on his face. Had I also brought his lust on myself? I had, indeed, stripped with no thought of what would happen when he was to come back. I brought my ankle closer once more, inspecting the wrapping of the bandages. It had been wrapped...lovingly, I dare say. Maybe he actually felt something. Maybe not. Perhaps he just felt bad about what had happened. Maybe I'm over thinking it.

I do admit, I thought about him a lot following my father's funeral. Though I had only looked at him for a few moments, I remember that he was quite handsome, even with his shabby clothes. Was this what I had come to? Was I only attracted to low class men? First Cody, now Remy? Yes, I admit it. I do like him. Ridiculous, isn't it? I am falling in love with my captor.

I sat on the ground there in my little corner until it grew dark and Remy returned. He swallowed as he crossed back into the shed and threw me a thin, homemade dress that had obviously been taken off of a clothes line, for it hadn't even been ironed.

"That was my last trip out for today." He told me, locking the doors again.

"Can you help me up?" I asked shyly. He hesitated, and then nodded, walking over.

"You won't pull me over again, will you?" He laughed. I rolled my eyes, and held out my hand. "Up you go." He said, pulling me quickly. A little _too_ quickly. Unsteady on just one foot, I fell over onto him. He grunted as he hit the ground, myself pressed to him. Our faces were inches apart.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stammered, staring into his eyes. He stared back, not saying a word. Instead, he moved his hands so one was on the small of my back, the other pressing my head towards his. He pressed his lips gently to mine, and I returned the kiss for a few seconds before I realised what I was doing.

"Remy!" I managed as I pulled apart from him. I pushed him away and clambered back into my corner, a look of surprise on my face. He just sat up, and looked at me, an unreadable emotion on his face. "Lord Almighty."I muttered, grabbing the dress and pulling it over my head quickly. After what had happened, I didn't want him seeing me without a dress for any longer. He stood up and went to his side of the shack, grabbing his cards and shuffling them again, seemingly without a care in the world. He had just kissed me, and now was acting like nothing had happened? This man! If looks could kill, he would be dead ten times over.

"Remy?" I said, annoyed. He looked up.

"What?" I stared at him.

"You just kissed me, and you don't even say anything about it?" He chuckled at that, finally showing some emotion.

"It ain't like you objected to it. In fact, you kissed me back."

"I did not!" I protested. "Anyway, that isn't the point! Have you no shame? Nothing to say for yourself?" He shrugged.

"What can I say? You fell 'ntop of me, we kissed, you freaked out. That's it." He looked back down to his cards, and my eyes grew wider.

"'That's it'?" I repeated, my voice growing shrill. I got to my knees. "That is _not_ it! You kissed me! Not so chastely, I might add!"

"Oh come on. It ain't like you've never kissed a man. I can tell." He looked up at me, with sparkling eyes and a smug grin plastered across his face. My face grew hot again as I used the wall to help myself up.

"Do not speak of things you don't know about!" I snapped at him, hobbling over with the looser boot on. I winced in pain, but kept towards him, my anger driving me. "You have no idea of my life."

"Oh, really? Well I guess Cody is a complete fabrication of my mind, then." He sneered. My jaw dropped. Had his 'employer', whoever the hell that was, told him of _all_ aspects of my life?

"What do you know of Cody?" I asked slowly, terrified of what he would say.

"I won't repeat the dirty details, but everyone knows about your sexual escapades." He snickered, not the least bit ashamed that he talked so freely about something so private. I grew livid, and braced myself against the wall. Even Remy knew. Remy, of whom I hadn't even known a day earlier.

"God _damn this_!" I yelled, punching the wall. I slid down the wall to the ground. The anger slowly left me, as sadness set in. Placing my head in my hands, I blinked my tears away. I was such an idiot to think that no one would know. People gossip. It was obvious to anyone who was around our plantation anyway. Cody and I were always together, flirting, if we hadn't disappeared already. Ororo tried to ignore it until she actually found us.

I sat there, wallowing in self pity, when I felt arms encircling me.

"It's alright." Remy said softly, trying to comfort me. He pulled me closer to him, and laid my head on his chest. It felt...nice. I shifted to I wasn't so uncomfortable, keeping my head on his chest as I slowly started to cry. Everything was coming up. Guilt from ruining my father's name, Cody, Kurt, being captured, my ankle hurting, my mother, anything and everything.

Remy stroked my hair as I cried, his other arm holding me close. A few minutes passed and my crying slowly subsided.

"Thanks." I whispered hoarsely, not moving. He nodded and continued stroking my hair comfortingly. My eyelids got heavy as Remy soothed my soul, and I soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; Yeah, I own no one, blablabla. The norm. All character rights to to Marvel.

The next morning, I awoke to the hot sun on my back. I blinked open my eyes, and much to my surprise I found Remy laying under me. My thoughts flew back to last night when he had comforted me. _Such a nice man he was being_, I thought lazily. I closed my eyes again, wishing to fall back asleep. It felt cozy, laying on his chest like a lover might do. A lover...God's Nightgown, I was thinking of my captor as a lover. Well, he _had_ been quite nice to me. Then again, I felt as if I was missing the biggest part. He had kidnapped me, just so he could attain a bit of money from whoever his employer was. I changed my mind about snuggling up with him. I sat up, rolling off of Remy and onto the floor.

"Remy?" I whispered, shaking his shoulder a bit. He didn't move, instead moaning something.

"Marie." I froze. I swear it, plain as day, he said my name. Was he dreaming of me? "Marie," he said again, mumbling it this time. I shook his shoulder again, just wanting him to wake.

"Remy," I repeated. He reached out his hand, grabbing mine and intertwining our hands. I didn't move. What was he dreaming of now? I watched as he pulled our hands to his lips, kissing my hand delicately. He suddenly opened his eyes.

"Good morning, _ma __chère_" He grinned at me. I ripped my hand away and fell backwards, startled.

"Y-you weren't dreaming?" I faltered. He laughed, sitting up and looking at my cerise face.

"What, _un homme_ can't have a bit of fun?" Remy asked. I scowled at him, backing up a little more.

"And why did I wake up to find myself sleeping on top of you?" I demanded. Remy looked at me in genuine surprise.

"I do not know. Maybe you got lonely sometime in the night, _non_?" I blushed at the idea.

"Certainly not!" I replied, but I suddenly realised that I had. It came to me that I dreamed last night of Cody...I bit my lip and looked at my hands. Remy just chuckled and got up, stretching, not having a care in the world.

"How's your ankle?" He inquired. I shrugged, not wanting to talk to him. "Oh come on now, the silent treatment won't work on me." I still did not respond, instead unwrapping the bandages carefully. Bruised skin was what awaited me. I moved my ankle an inch and winced. It stiff, and still truly swollen. It fortunately didn't seem broken. Probably something underneath my skin had snapped, rather than the bone itself.

Remy leaned over, peering down at my ankle. His face grew serious as he looked, and he knelt next to me, taking my foot into his hands gingerly. I grimaced. It hurt even more than yesterday, if that was even possible.

"I should get some wood, make a splint." He murmured, gently putting my ankle back on the ground. He stood and walked over to the various crates, breaking some strips off. He returned to me, and put them on either side of my ankle as if to stablize it before he re-wrapped the bandages. I had to admit, the pressure directly on my injury hurt, but in a way also made it feel better, relieving some of the pain as it was set.

Remy grabbed the larger boot and slipped it over the brace, tying it up for even more support. Wordlessly he stood and picked me up by my waist so that I could stand more easily. As soon as I was vertical I slapped his hands away.

"Thank you." I muttered, appreciative of his help but not in the manner that it had been given.

"See if you can walk." He responded, holding out a hand. I again slapped it away, instead taking a hesitant step forwards. My ankle held. I smiled to myself as I took another step forward, and another. The motion sent waves of pain over my body in protest, but my joint didn't give out. For a few seconds, at least. A few more steps in and I was once more down for the count. Or at least, I thought I was. Instead I felt hands on my waist, holding me up. I was both furious and grateful at the same time.

"Well, if you can walk that much, we might as well start off." He shrugged. "I'll get a horse." He picked me up and carried me back to my corner, placing me down gently on the ground.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. No strippin' this time, understand?" He laughed, winking at me. I simply glared back at him, still angry with myself.

A half hour later, I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of hoof beats approaching. A thump was heard, and Remy entered the shed a few seconds later.

"Your trusty steed has arrived, Milady," He jested. I still wasn't speaking to him. He sighed and walked over, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. The action caught me by surprise, and for I moment I was unable to speak or move.

"Put me down!" I finally burst, pounding my fists on his back.

"Oh, no. We've wasted too much time already." He set me on the front of the horse, and then he got on, sitting directly behind me. His body was pressed close to mine. Once again I blushed, startled by the required intimacy. Remy kicked his heels into the horse's side, and galloping off it went.

_If my father could see me now._ I thought to myself. I was riding astride a galloping horse, in a common woman's dress, with no corset on. Not to mention the handsome man pressed against my back! I laughed to myself, thinking about his reaction. He would turn red, and then livid, and then back to red, shouting the whole time.

"What's so funny?" Remy asked loudly, to be heard over the loud beats of the hooves.

"Nothing." I responded, happy to keep _something_ to myself. I smiled at my new-found freedom. We rode for a while longer before a small town came into sight. As we slowed, Remy spoke once more.

"I'ma go and see if I can get you some medicine, for the pain." He announced as he hitched the horse up to a post. "Stay put. I'm doing this as a favor to you, remember." he added sternly. I nodded. He approached the apothecary, slipping inside. A few minutes later, he exited with a bottle.

"Laudanum," he told me as he handed it over. I regarded it warily. "It's safe." He looked at me as if I were an idiot.

I didn't respond, opening the bottle and tipping some into my mouth. Dear Lord, it was bitter. I shook my head, trying to clear the taste out of my mouth.

"That's retched." I managed, trying not to heave.

"It'll make you feel sleepy in a while," Remy explained. "It should also dull the pain. Tuck the bottle away so it doesn't break." I nodded and tucked it into a pocket of my swindled dress. He sat upon the mare once more, this time in front of me. "Hold on tight" he commanded, and I did, not wanting to fall and injure myself further. Whether it was from the laudanum, or the soothing rocking of the horse, or maybe the warmth radiating from Remy's body, I soon fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Remy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as I felt Marie become a dead-weight, I slowed the horse to a walk. Our trio paced along to the next bit of soft land I could find. I stopped the creature, lifting Marie off of its back and placing her catatonic figure on the ground tenderly. Taking off the horse's tack, I let it graze as I lay down next to Marie. So beautiful, she was, when she slept. All of the expressions of worry and anger were gone from her face. I hated that I made her unhappy, but I was bound by contract. What could I do? That old fool, Eric Lehnscherr wanted her for himself, and his selfish daughter Wanda wanted Marie's betrothed all for _her_self. What a stupid name that was. Wanda. It sounded like the name of a witch, or of an old hag. But Marie...

I reached out a hand and stroked Marie's cheek zealously. Her name suited her beautifully. The girl sleeping in front of me was as divine as I imagine Mother Mary to be. The name's other meaning fit her also. Bitter. I laughed to myself as the thought flowed through my mind. She _was_ bitter. I wondered if she was so morose normally, when a stranger _wasn't _holding her hostage.

I took my hand from her soft skin, staring at it for a second. I had been touching her face without her permission. If she had been conscious she would have hated me for it. Disgusted in myself, I moved away. I had betrayed Marie's trust. Marie, the only ray of light in my current life. I didn't deserve her. A black-blooded lowly thief, I was.

I stood, and placed all of the equipment back on the horse. I needed some time to think. Marie wouldn't wake for a few hours longer anyway, with the large quantity of elixir she had taken. I loped off towards the town in search of a clear mind and a pure heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh heaven, the pain. My ankle. It hurt so badly. The laudanum must have worn off. I opened my eyes to see the blue sky above me. I shot up, looking around. Neither Remy nor the horse was anywhere to be seen.

"Remy?" I called out. Naught but the wind answered me. I pushed myself up using a nearby tree, calling out again in fear. "Remy?" Had he left me? Gotten sick of my needs, and dropped me the second I had fainted? How was I to survive? I could not walk-my ankle was far from healed. Would I be left to rot out here? I shook my head at the prospect. Maybe he had just gone to acquire some more food.

My second guess had been close. Not much longer after I envisioned myself dying a helpless woman, hoof beats drew near. I smiled as I saw Remy come closer, but as soon as I saw his face, my own expression fell. He looked angry. I suddenly heard more hoof beats, seeing a cloud of dust and shouts of furious men not too far behind him.

"Marie!" He shouted to me. He leapt off of the nag as soon as he was close, running towards me. I scrambled up, and hobbled as far as I could.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically, but he just shook his head and picked me up wedding style once more. I held on as tightly as I could as he ran, tossing me onto the horse, and then jumping behind me in the saddle. Remy jabbed his heels into the horse's side, and off we flew. "Remy, what's going on!" I demanded.

"Shut up!" He growled at me, concentrating on getting away from the coterie behind us. I held on tight, having no choice unless I wanted to plummet to my death. The band chased us into a forest, forcing Remy to weave in and out of the trees. As soon as we were far out of sight, Remy took a sharp right, heading deep into the woods. He brought the mare to a standstill.

"Wha-" I started to ask. Remy instantly clapped a hand over my mouth, circling his other arm around my waist to press me closer to him, so I wouldn't move. I saw the lot pass by us, whipping their horses and yelling as they ran swiftly by. A full minute had passed after they left before Remy finally spoke.

"_Merde_." He muttered, shaking his head. "The first time I go to their town and take nothing, and they accuse me of thievery. You know, I only went into their town to pray in their blasted church," he snapped, seemingly speaking to himself.

"Mmmm?" I managed, trying to remind him that he was still immobilizing me.

"I go to do good, and this is how the world repays me? I knew thievery was a better option." He shook his head. He had seemed to forget that I was sitting in front of him, not able to move or speak.

"I had prayed for two whole hours in their damn church, and the second I step out and get pushed into a fruit stand by a prepubescent boy, I'm accused? That blasted boy!" Remy hemmed and hawed for fifteen minutes more, and I simply sat there, rolling my eyes.

"-a damn apple is what they wanted to arrest me for. I only bruised it because the stupid boy pushed me!" He finally finished, his anger slowly fading.

"Mmmmmmm?" I tried again, hoping he would realise it finally.

"_Merde_!" He exclaimed, taking his hand off of my mouth, and drawing back the other that had pinned me to him. "I had totally forgotten about you, _ma chere_."

"Thanks." I snorted, a little angry, but thankful for his saving of me. He hopped off of the horse. He then turned and grabbed my waist, lifting me off too.

"I'm going to go water the horse. She needs it." He told me, and started walking off.

"Wait!" I called out after him, surprised at myself. Where had that come from?

"Hm?" Remy turned to look at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Take me with you." I managed, still a little frightened about the throng of angry villagers.

"You ain't scared, are you?" He asked, a smirk dawning on his face. I frowned, shaking my head.

"Fine. Leave me here, for the mob to find me if they come back this way." I snapped, crossing my arms over his chest. Remy rolled his eyes and walked back, picking me up and tossing me onto the horse.

"You need to heal up soon, _ma chere_, because I'm getting tired of carrying you everywhere."

"It's not my fault." I mumbled, grabbing the mare's mane as Remy walked her forward.

"What, you think I meant to hurt ya?" Remy asked. Apparently he had heard my comment.

"It's not like you care if I get to..._whoever_'s in one piece. You just want deliver me so you can collect and get out of town." I said bitterly.

"Well, I get paid less if you're damaged goods." He said, attempting to make a joke.

"Not funny." I replied, a scowl on my face. He sighed, hesitating.

"I do care, Marie. I don't want to see you getting hurt. Why do you think I got you the laudanum, or bandages, or set a brace for your ankle? I never once took advantage of you-not when you were asleep the first night, not the second, and not when you were passed out from the laudanum." He replied, looking straight ahead of him. "If I didn't care, you would be hobbling on your broken ankle over miles and miles of land as _I_ rode this horse." He did make a point there. He could have treated me much worse.

"I guess." I mumbled, looking down. Remy laughed.

"So what, I pour my heart out to you, and all you say is 'I guess'? Don't tell me that. We both know what you think of me." I looked up sharply.

"In what way may that be, Mr. Kidnapper?" I barked.

"Oh, harsh. Come now, I didn't _just_ take this job for the money."

"You...didn't?" I asked, starting to worry.

"No. I was on the fence until Eric pointed you out at your father's funeral. The second I saw you, there was a spark-I can't describe it. I just felt like I had to know you." He shrugged. He actually sounded sincere. That was fine, but I didn't really care. Finally, he had slipped up. Eric. I only received his first name. Darn.

"Are you actually talking about love at first sight?" I asked, almost in disbelief. He laughed.

"Nothing of the sort. I don't love you any more than I love this horse. I just thought that this job might be interesting. A challenge." Great. Just great. So I was being held by a master thief, who I have feelings for, who just told me that I was the equivalent to a challenging horse in his mind.

I was silent as we came to a small stream for the horse to drink from. Remy lifted me off, placing me on the ground, and let the horse drink for a good half hour. He took out his mysterious cards, shuffling them a few more times.

"So, what is your deal with those things anyway?" I asked. Most of the cards I had seen were dealt in private-my father gambling with some of his friends in his office. Betting was frowned upon, but no one really paid attention to the social law in private.

Remy shrugged at me, and kept shuffling them. I sighed, laying down and staring at the clouds above me to amuse myself. The longer I lay there, the more curious I got.

"Say...why were you praying in a church anyway?" I sat up, looking over at Remy. "I don't take you for the religious type."

"I was raised a Catholic, and even though I might not act like it, I try to uphold my religion." He mumbled after jumbling his cards a bit more. Remy seemed ashamed; he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Why are you ashamed of your faith?" I asked softly. He shook his head.

"I am not ashamed of my faith. I'm ashamed of myself." I paused, not sure how to respond. "It's okay. I know that you're ashamed of me too." He added. I bit my lip, looking down.

"I...I'm not ashamed of you." I managed. He stalled, then slowly rose his head to look at me. "I may not like what you're doing to me, or the circumstances under which we met, but...I suppose that I am not ashamed of you. You seem to be a decent person who has gotten mixed up in unfortunate things." I softly told him, looking into his eyes. He said nothing, peering into my eyes for what seemed like ages.

"That is the nicest thing someone has ever said to me." He slowly said after minutes had passed. I blushed and looked down, shaking my head. Someone must have said something nicer to him than my little speech. Remy seemed to read my mind. "No, really. That is honestly the nicest thing I have heard." I kept staring at the ground, my cheeks warm, until I felt a hand beneath my chin, lifting my head up to meet Remy's gaze.

He took his hand away, but we continued looking at each other. Something had happened; neither of us could break the line of sight. His eyes seemed to tell a story. I could see that he was genuinely sorry for causing my distress; that he would let me go if he could. I saw that he had feelings for me as well, that he was scared to act on them in a non-sarcastic way. I suppose he saw many of the same things in my eyes as well, for a moment later his lips were on mine, pressing hard.


End file.
